so close and yet so far
by blu-babe
Summary: naraku has used the jewel and gained a few new powers and is using them to manipulate the minds and hearts of inuyasha and gang. there is some not-so-mild swearing in some parts chap 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Close in form, yet distant in spirit

Inuyahsa

"SIT BOY!" her screams still echoed through his ears, why had he said that? Why had he said he didn't love her, said that he loved kikyo? Miroku had tricked him into saying it when kagome had left to her own time after one of their not-so-little fights. Of course he had been really mad and was also being sarcastic but kagome had only heard him say he didn't love her, like her, or even want to be near her. "I'm such an idiot," he said softly to himself as he banged his head agaisnt a tree, for the millionth time. He just sat there reflecting on all the times he'd tried to tell her that he cared, and that she wasn't just his jewel detector, like what koga wanted her for, but the words just wouldn't come out, he was too far lost in her brown eyes and constant smile.

Kagome

"SIT BOY!" she could still hear her own voice screaming at inuyahsa, though she loved him so. She had heard him talking to miroku and she heard what he said "yeah, you're right I don't love her, I don't like her and I don't want to be near her, I love k…" she had cut him off there, she just couldn't stand to hear him say he loved kikyo and not her. She just sat under the big tree by the well and gazed around, it felt so weird to be back in her own time, and to have the well baracaded off, using some of the scrolls that kaede had given her. "I can't believe this is the way it's going to be…" She said to herself, it was winter and she was pretty cold, but she didn't care, she wasn't ready to face anyone after what he'd said. Her mom would just keep trying to make it better but just wind up making it worse.

Shippou

"Gahhh!! I can't stand it anymore miroku, I'm going to go get kagome!" He said, he'd been pacing back and forth since kagome ran off down the well crying, after hearing inuyasha talking with miroku. He headed for the door but the monk got up and blocked it. "You'd better get out of my way!" he said, changing into a bigger demon, "I'm warning you, miroku!" he began to attack the monk, forgetting everything he had ever done to help him. The monk just stood there taking the blows, finally falling over, completeley lifeless. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but I need kagome, she's like a sister to me…" and with that he changed back into himself and ran off to the well, careful to avoid the tree inuyasha had climbed up. He jumped down the well and started yelling for kagome.

Miroku

" Hey where did everybody go…?" He said looking around, he'd woken up, the last ting he remembered was talking with inuyasha and kagome, pr rather listening to them yell at eachother after koga had come and tried to claim her, and she refused to let inuyasha kill him. Miroku was in a very strange place, he knew he wasn't in the feudal era, but he didn't even remember leaving it. "well I best not waste my time standing here, I should try and find my way to kagome…" he said to himself as he attempted to push open a big door infront of him. He pushed as hard as he could but the door just would not open, he even attempted to use his wind tunnel to suck up the door but when he looked at his right hand, it was gone, the wind tunnel had vannished. "What the hell…." He thought aloud and as he examined his hand, now hole-free, he heard some one beggin to laugh behind him.

Naraku

"Well, well, are you enjoying your new hand?" he said with an evil smile on his face. He began to laugh as miroku began to attack with his staff. "Foolish monk, you can not beat me, not without your wind tunnel, which I disposed of for now" he stood there taunting miroku, wraped in his baboons cloak. He began to laugh again as the monk began calling for help, screaming kagomes name. "It's no use calling for the girl, she won't hear you, and even if she does she won't come. I've made sure she will be 'out of commission' for quite some time" he said smirking at the look of disgust on mirokus face. "both she and inuyasha should be destroyed by their own emotions soon enough, thanks to the power the jewel gave me…….what? did you not know I had collected the whole jewel?" he said teasingly " well it gave me power to take over a persons strongest emotions, it was all too easy once I obtained the glorious new power.

Inuyasha

"I should go and talk with kagome…" he said, sighing. He jumped out of the tree and headed for the well, being sure to go as slow as possible, not wanting to rush the argument…luckily he had chosen to sit in a tree that was very far away from the well. Maybe if I appologize…no…she wouldn't believe me, and with the damn necklace she'd just pummel me into the ground "damn it! I need to take my frustration out on something…but there aren't any demons around, kagome grabbed the tesuiga and there's no point." He yelled and punched the tree he'd just walked by. He began to run to the well when he heard shippo yelling at miroku, damn that little pisqueek is heading for the well…I'll have to hurry if I want to beat him he stopped running for a second, "wait, if he brings kagome back here, then I can close the wells entrance and then she'd be stuck…" he whispered to himself "…Then she'd have to listen to me" no, just go down the damned well he thought as he jumped down the well.

Kagome

Kagome just sat there crying and thinking of the butt head that made her feel this bad, she stopped for a minute, trying to block him out of her head and she heard two voices calling to her….one from the well and another from far off. She got to her feet and slowly made her way towards the well until she could tell whos voice she was hearing. "SIT!" she shouted and she heard inuyasha swear I knew that jerk would be here, trying to get me to come back, so he could find his precious kikyo…and the damned jewel she turned away from the well and started to walk towards the sound of another voice, it sounded like miroku's but she thought he was back with sango. The voice led her down the stairs of the shrine, and across town, down into a dark ally way with only one set of doors. She could hear another mans voice now, miroku was in there with someone else but who? she reached for the door.

Miroku

"Kagome, can you hear me?" he shouted as loud as he could against the big wooden doors and he heard some one trying to open the door from the other side. He began to beat on the door with his staff hoping to get a reaction from the person on the other side. To his surprise nothing happened, the door didn't shake from him attacking it and there was no evidence that there was some one on the other side anymore. He turned to face naraku and shouted in his anger "What happened to them!!? Why can't kagome hear me, and how did you get the rest of the jewel!" he ran at naraku blinded by his rage, and began another futile attempt at defeating naraku with his staff.

Naraku

Well, that certainly was a close one, she almost broke my sels on the door, if I hadn't used my other new power she'd have wrecked my plan. He thought to himself dodging all of the monk's attempts at hitting him. "You fool, you can not defeat me, I'm too powerful now, and as for your little friends...Well they just can't seem to say they love eachother any more, they just say the meanest things" he said with an insane smirk on his face "and they think it's all your fault too, they think you set them up" he began to laugh even louder at the monks reaction. Excellent, my plan will work if I can keep him busy, and keep inuyasha and kagome fighting he looked around noticing that miroku had stopped attacking him. "Hey…where did that little pest go now?" he whispered to himself.

Inuyasha & Shippo

"Goddamnit! Why did she do that? I said I was sorry, and she still said 'sit'. I just don't get women" inuyasha said punching the side of the well. He looked up when he heard a scream of pain, with his sensitive ears he couldn't really tell who had made it…until he looked at what his fist had collided with. Rather than hitting the wall, he had hit shippo square in the jaw. " What are you doing here?" he said questioningly. "I could ask you the same thing inuyasha, were you trying to get kagome back?" shippo said looking up at the inuyasha, "that's none of your buisness fox." He replied "and anyways, why are you here?" he shot back at shippo, even though he knew perfectly well that shippo wanted kagome back too. "I came to live with kagome!" shippo said as loud as he could, hoping kagome would hear and open the well. Inuyasha just stod there and gaped at shippo… he wants to live HERE?! he thought to himself. "you're wasting your time, she isn't going to be coming back to the well while I'm here, and I aint leaving" he said while shippo continued to shout.

Kagome 1 & Kagome 2

"Where am I?" she said aloud, looking around the extremley dark room, seeing only a speck of light at the end of a tunnel. " so, you have awoken.." the voice speaking to her had no body, "you are lucky the master did not wish you to die at his own hands…but you may not leave till you here your true love in your own mind.." the bodyless voice continued to speak in a mysterious way, illuding the small bit of light in the room. "where am I!!" she yelled with fright to the thing she could not see. "you are in your own heart, but your body lies lifless in a dark part of town…" it said smiling to itself as it saw the panic show on her face, as she looked around as if to find a way out on her own. "…ha ha ha ha ha, do not bother, only the one that truly loves you will be ableto pull you from your prison, and while you are trapped.." it stepped into the little bit of light, revealing itself "…I shall take controll of your useless body" it laughed as it took the shape of kagome's body, "w-w-what are you..?" kagome questioned, surprised by how it managed to take her form with out any magic "I am your hate for inuyasha!!" it screached at her "and I will destroy him for what he did to my master!!" it vanished into the light, leaving poor kagome in the dark by herself.

Miroku

I cannot hide like this forever, these boxes cannot fool naraku for long he thought desperatley to himself, as he peeked around the corner of the box he was using to hide from naraku. Seeing that naraku was gone and there was some one else standing in the middle of the room, he got up and walkd cautiously towards the female figure. As soon as he was close enough to see that it was sango, or at least it looked like her is that sango? he thought as he got closer, not noticing that unlike sango this figure had the boomerang in it's hands and was not carying a child. "sango? Is that you?" he said unsure of wether it was a good idea to draw attention to himself, what with naraku's newly found abilities. He moved closer when she did not respond and shouted "sango can you hear me!" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, only to see that something was very wrong.

Naraku

Good, he believes it is sango. He thought to himself with an evil smile on his face. His new powers amazed even him. " who would have thought the jewel would have worked so well" he said softly to himself as he watched miroku approach sango and grab her shoulder, he especially liked the look on miroku's face when he saw something wrong with his beloved 'sango'. I love my new powers…I bet I could even beat kikyo, powerful as she has become, she'd be no match for my new powers. Controll of emotions, able to posses peoples bodies, and the best miror clones he laughed to himself…but just a little too loudly, miroku had heard him and was now heading to attack him again. Sighing naraku began to search for a new 'view point'.

Inuyasha

"I can't take this anymore!" he shouted and began to try and open the well, succeding only in being hurled back to the bottom of the well causing him and shippo to be sent back to the feudal era. "grrr! That does it! I'm going to get kaede to come and remove the damned scrolls!" he shouted in frustration and ran off to get kaede. He reached the hut and found the lifeless 'miroku' and kaede. "DAMNIT!!" he yelled. "why is every one dying?…" he paused to think for a minute "…it must be some one that has a grudge….but who?" he said to himself as he headed back to the well. "Kagome took the tesuiga, maybe if I call it to the sheath, it with break whatever seals are on the well." He jumped down the well as he said this to himself. When he reached the other side and was about to call the tesuiga to the sheath, he noticed that the well had been opened, it looked like the top of it had been burnt off. "What the…shippo must've done that, o well, that's onew less thing to worry about. Now I've got to go find kagome" and he jumped up to her wind ow to find her asleep. "Kagome…" he whispered softly.

Kagome 2

now that I can almost controll kagome, my master will be most pleased. she thought. She had walked back to kagome's house and climbed throught the window, landing on the bed unable to move any further because she could not fully controll kagome's soul. Even though I am part of her, she resists…my master told me it would be hard to sieze controll with out killing her… she shifted her position, strugling with her own inner good. "I-I-I can b-barely controll her…" she said in a weak and exhausted voice. She could hear some shouting coming from the well, but was too weak to carry out her masters orders, I'll just take a short nap… she thought as she dozed off. When she awoke the window was open, and inuyasha was by her bed and whispering her name.

Sango

"Where did miroku go? He said he was going to get some water…" she said to herself, she couldn't move too well because her baby was due to be born soon. She stood up, with dificulty, and headed for the door to see if he was on his way back yet. Nothing…I hope he isn't out womanizing…he promised to never do it again. She thought with frustration and turned back towards her seat by the fire in the middle of the room. Kilala was sleeping off to the side, purring. "I hope he comes home soon…our child is due anytime now…" she said feeling very sad and alone, even though she had kilala and her soon-to-be-born baby to keep her company. The baby kicked, catching her by surprise and cause I sharp pain that lasted for a few moments. "damn…I can't take this any more!" she yelled so loudly that she woke kilala up. Looking at kilala she said "come on kilala, I'm worried about miroku" she stood up again and walked out side and kilala followed closley behind, she transformed and sango climbed onto her back. They were about to take off when a figure appeared through a sudden oncome of fog.

Miroku

"sango, are you ok?" he asked nervously, for when he had turned her around her eyes were not bright like they used to be, she did not have a smile on her face and most of all she did not even appear to be pregnant anymore. He stood there for a moment befor he realized naraku had stepped into the light. "you, what the hell did you do to her?!" he shouted at the baboon that is naraku. Kaugura landed behind him and prepared to strike. Miroku dodged her attack, he had sango in his arms and had unfortunatley not managed to escape completely. His arm was bleeding, and the prayer beed around his right hand had falled off, luckily due to narakus previos actions, the wind tunnel did not open. Miroku looked up and saw naraku move closer and closer, before speaking.

Naraku

Standing up in the rafters of the building he watched as the baka monk stood gaping at the imposter of his wife, not yet realizing something was wrong. He decided to jump down so he could tease and taunt the monk a little before killing him. When he stepped into the light miroku begn to yell at him. Naraku just stood there and laughed at the monk there is nothing more amusing than a man in love he thought to himself as miroku spotted kagura. He watched as she attacked him, watched as he attempted to dodge it with his imposter wife, failing to do so. Naraku laughed even louder and walked towards the bleeding monk. " you of all people should realize a fake when you see one monk." He said smirking as mirokustruggled to retrieve the prayer beads that had scattered along the floor. "I shall return your wind tunnel to you now that you are helpless. He returned the wind tunnel to mirokus useless right arm, he could not use it until he could stop his massive cut from bleeding.

Inuyasha

"…Kagome…" he whispered again. He could tell something was wrong, she was not sleeping but she was not yelling at him either. He shuddered as he thought I'm getting the silent treatment….this is soo creepy, why won't she just yell at me? shaking of a feeling of being watched (an: this is getting hard to write…) he figured that it would be best to go back and find sango and miroku (he had a bone pick with that baka) he made to leave through the window. But when he stood up kagome turned to face him, he eyes were dark and cold peircing into his, the feeling he got from looking into her eyes was scarier than the feeling he'd had of being watched just moments before. He stood there not sure if he should still leave, his mind was easily decided when she sat up and was about to speak. But something was wrong the words weren't coming out. He made to get closer to her when she screamed and grabed her head.


	2. authour note

Hi, I'm sorry to every one who enjyed this fanfic, but I can't really update it for a while, I've had some uh…interesting things come up and need a while to gather my thoughts before I finnish my story. I am very sory.

i hope you will all read what happens when i collect my thoughts long enough to write more.

(and yes it really is **_THAT_** big of a distraction)

also i could use some ideas, i'm not exactly a writing wiz or anything.


	3. chapter 2

Kagome 1+ 2

She tried hard to block inuyasha's voice from reaching kagome (1) she struggled and got the upper hand for only a moment, unfortunatley to much of his voice had got through "let me out of here you imposter, you bitch let me out!" she screamed from inside her dark prison. She had heard inuyasha's voice and had been over come by a strange feeling it wasn't love or hate…it was fear, not fearing for either of their lives but for something else….I have to get the hell out of here she thought desperately. She ran towards (or rather tried to run) and fell down, not realizing the she had been chained to the floor, " damn it all to fucking hell!" she screamed, " get in here you bitch!" she screamed hoping to trick the other her into letting her go. The first part of her plan had worked but she realized when she saw the condition her other self was in that she would never be able to escape with inu claiming his love to her. "Look what y-you've done to m-me…" she said "…I cannot live without some hate residing in you're heart, fear does me no good!" she shouted the last part. "I will make you hate, whatever it may take, I will make you hate!" she shrieked and began to approach poor kagome who was still chained to the floor. Kagome screamed hoping to break through, and she did, her body screamed and wraped its arms around its head, catching inu by surprise. As she screamed she felt the chains vanish. She stood up and started to scream again.

Sango

"MIROKU WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed at him as he approached the hut. She was of course happy that he had returned but she was also pissed off because he'd taken so long. She ran towards him and made to kiss him when she saw that something was wrong. The fog had been covering his face, or lack of one any way. What…what the hell happened to him… she thought as he walked past her towards kilala. The smart little cat demon realized that this was not miroku and had transformed into her more powerful self. Fast as she had been to realize this, she had not actually been fast enough, the faceless miroku had begun to attack her and gained the upper hand when sango had tried to call her off. Before she realized what had happened kilala was lying on the ground bleeding. "…Why…why did you do this?" she screamed as she rushed to kilala's side.

Miroku

"I shall return your wind tunnel to you now that you are helpless. He returned the wind tunnel to mirokus useless right arm, he could not use it until he could stop his massive cut from bleeding.

Naraku was such a fool. I would need no more than a piece of cloth to tie around my arm before I could attack. If I attack and defeat him, my windtunnel will disapear, but if he is a puppet I will succed only in killing myself, since my beads are now broken. What can I do? It was all so fusterating! Either way he would die! Wait…I'm pretty sure a demon puppet can't put a curse on you he was getting desperate now, he had a 70 chance of naraku not being a demon puppet this time, but the other 30 would be his wife raising their child on her own. He was about to make his decision when something big colided with the doors. My eyes widen in surprise, what I see happening is truly amazing.

Naraku

I stood there, quite amused by the foolish monks rambling. "I asure you monk, I am not a puppet" I don't know why I said that, I curse myself for giving him the chance to kill me once and for all. I don't believe he heard me…hmm…how amusing I chuckled to myself as the monk closed his eyes desperatlye trying to figure out what to do. I do not notice as kagura and kanna begin to whisper from their place behind me. Before I know what happened, I am struck with kaguras dance of the dragon. I get flung inot the doors, that stupid wench! I stand up, or at least I try to, I see kanna is using her mirror, the mirror I gave her, to suck out my soul. "you bastard, how long did you think I would stay under your control?" I can hear kagura yelling at me. "and I too my lord wish to be free with my sister" kagura was one thing, but kanna was against me too now. I utter one last curse under my breath "damn you to hell…you bitches…"

Inuyasha

" Kagome! What's wrong why are you screaming…whats happened?" I look frantically around, and try to find some water, stupid wench, she's hurting my ears! I found a glass of water, I ran over and picked it up. I quicky splash her with the water, she finnally stops screaming when the water hits her face. I gladly see her eyes slowly returning to normal. "Kagome…why were you screaming?" again I got the feeling I was being watched. I turned around to see a demon kagome, with red eyes, dark skin, longer black hair, and she was also wearing a black dress. My jaw dropped as she begins to advance on the real kagome and me. I turn around and pick kagome up, I ran for the well before I smelled it, _Naraku_…and wait did I smell miroku too? this is getting weird I ran towards the smeel of naraku.

Kagome

Still screaming, I ran towards the only exit from this hell, as soon as I reach it I jump out, not exactly sure of what would happen. Suddenly I feel a cold sensation, as though I've been pushed into water. I can see inuyasha in front of me, holding my once-full glass of water, I can see so many emotions in his eyes, hurt, despair, sorrow, excitement (AN: sorry if this sucks, i forgot where i was going with my story T.T) and…was that _desire?_ weird I spot the evil version of me standing behind him, I try to warn him but he moves before I can say anything. Next thing I know I'm in his arms and we're running towards the old warehousing district, and that's when I sensed it, the shikon no tama's power, tainted with malice. _Naraku…_

Okay, peeps! I hope u like, and sry it's so short but I really don't remember what I was originally planning to do with this story, so please RR and if u want to thank any one for this chapter, thank fideal mollicia for being my only reviewer, and also asking me to update….right in the nick of time too, I was thinking about erasing this story!


End file.
